


never want it to stop

by hickeylou (sowearegay)



Series: not up all night drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Toys, gender swap, i'll probably delete this tmw, look it's 3 in the morning, mssg me for mommy!kink version lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/hickeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still wanna sleep?" Louis teased, panting only inches above Harry. </p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smirking, Harry let go of Louis lip and flipped them over. "No," she admitted teasingly. Louis was panting, stunned as Harry let her hands roam up the length of Louis' body and pin her down by her wrists. "I want you to call me daddy."<br/><br/>[lesbian larry ft. daddy kink]</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	never want it to stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smittenkittenbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkittenbucky/gifts).



> Big ol' thanks to [annalee](smittenkittenlouis.tumblr.com) ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annaleeleec/pseuds/annaleeleec)) my lil button nosed cutie—you owe her one too if you end up enjoying this fic—who without I probably would've never gone through with this quick lil thing, so, yeah. Hugs and kisses for all X
> 
> There was meant to be a lot more nipple/boob play and fingering/eating out but ah

Harry and Louis made it through their teen years as the only—out of the closet—lesbian couple in school, and quite possibly the only gay one. They spent all the time they could together, holding hands and kissing when permitted, helping each other out in bathroom stalls once in a while. They were never too showy, but they never made a show of hiding their relationship, either. Harry and Louis made it through high school with not so straight A's but maybe flat C's (and double D's), but most importantly Harry and Louis made it through high school together. 

"Looked hot on the field today, Lou." Harry complimented, plopping herself on the fluffy pink comforter of the subject's respectively queen sized bed. It was made from cotton of the clouds, Harry was certain. 

Louis rolled her eyes and made a show of bending over at the front of the bed as she pulled her shorts from her ankles and tossed them into the abyss of God knows what at all ends of her room. It was pink and grossly so, but Louis enjoyed being the girliest tomboy she could—Harry thought it was adorable. Especially hot during sex, of course. I mean, fucking into Louis was always a greatly satisfying act as it was in and of itself, but it always hit Harry harder whenever she was on the verge, looking down at the dirty, forbidden,  _desperate_ sex and sweet love she was making with Louis then looking up and around at the pink plastered at every wall and dresser in innocence—it was fucking  _hot_. 

"What d'you wanna use today?" Louis asked, turning her attention to Harry and weighing the two objects in her hands with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Her jersey was long enough that it covered just over the swell of her fine arse, but left just enough cheek beneath to be teasing. Louis was doing this on purpose, Harry thought, standing with her legs crossed and lip bitten through a smirk as she held up the worn out toys (lube, a strap on and vibrator—both fit for anal stimulation, too), her arse cheeks on perfect display. 

Harry pouted. "Wanna cuddle you, Lou." She said, patting the space beside her. Louis rolled her eyes but made her way to the bed anyway, setting the toys on the dresser to show that she hadn't forgotten of them.

"You always wanna cuddle." Louis pouted, laying down running her fingers over the ripples of Harry's thin shirt, just under her breasts. "Don't you ever wanna spice things up?" 

"Shh, Lou. I'm trying to sleep." Scoffing, Louis rolled her eyes—not considering pizza, sleep was probably Harry's favorite thing and Louis was tired of it.

"You're always trying to sleep." She whined, rolling over onto Harry and resting her chin just between her breasts, cupping each softly. 

Popping an eye open warily, Harry looked at Louis whose pout deepened theatrically. " _Harry_ ," she pouted. "I wanna kiss you." 

It was a quiet plea and Harry assumed—correctly so—that Louis made herself seem childlike and innocent on purpose, but she only rolled her eyes and smiled, whispering, "Then kiss me, you fool." 

Squeaking excitedly, Louis bit her lip through a smile and pushed her way up to Harry, attaching their lips with a giggle. Smiling, Harry kissed her back. 

"Love kissing you, Harry." Louis whispered through a smile, rubbing her nose softly against Harry's. Harry's eyes fluttered open and landed on Louis' with a smile. Leaning up, she pecked a lingering kiss to Louis' lips.  

"And I love you, Louis." Biting her lip Louis leaned in and caught Harry in a kiss much more passionate than the last, licking her way into Harry's mouth with a smirk. Harry soothed her tongue over Louis' with a smile and Louis moaned at it, gripping Harry's shirt between her fists and pulling herself higher. Wrapping her arms around Louis, Harry pulled her down and into the kiss more roughly, smirking when Louis gasped. She bit over Louis' bottom lip and licked it softly, eyes opening to watch her reaction. 

"Still wanna sleep?" Louis teased, panting only inches above Harry. 

Smirking, Harry let go of Louis lip and flipped them over. "No," she admitted. Louis was panting, stunned as Harry let her hands roam up the length of Louis' body and pin her down by her wrists. "I want you to call me daddy." She breathed, tugging at Louis' hair by the short ends beside her wrists. Louis cried and arched her back until her chest met Harry's—if nothing else, hair pulling was her biggest kink and what made it worse was that being dominated was her second—and Harry knew  _all_ her soft spots. 

Reaching between Louis' legs Harry rubbed over her knickers and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Can you do that for me, baby?" She asked, nipping at the hinge of her jaw. Louis mewled as Harry sucked her mark into her skin and rubbed her thumb harder against her clit, twisting the pillow case in her fist and arching her back in need. 

" _Ngh_ ," Was all that she could manage, but Harry wasn't having it. 

"C'mon, baby," She coaxed softly, licking at the shell of Louis' ear. " _Say it._ " 

" _Yes, daddy_ ," she gasped. Harry smiled, taking Louis' earlobe between her teeth. 

"There we go, baby." She grinned, pecking her on the lips. "Now, tell me, what do you want, baby?" And that was the thing about Harry; she could go from lazy to sexy to caring in a matter of minutes. 

Louis bit her lip decisively, considering her words. Harry moved her hand back to Louis' wrist, but didn't leave her without touch for too long. Rolling her hips against Louis' teasingly, Harry started a trail of kisses down Louis' neck, humming and shifting both of her wrists into one hand so she could cup over Louis' breast with the other, squeezing it.

"Want me to play with your tits, love?" 

"Please," Louis panted. Harry didn't move to keep up with her offer, but instead nipped Louis' collar bone, licking it over once before sucking it—Louis got the idea. " _Please_ , daddy, want you to play with them."

She felt Harry smile against her skin, pleased with her use of the term. Pecking her way up and then over Louis' lips, Harry smiled softly, finger teasing the edge of Louis' lips. "That's a good girl," she praised. Louis took her finger in eagerly, sucking and swirling her tongue around it obediently. With a small pop, Harry pulled it from her. 

"Such a beautiful girl, such a beautiful mouth." She promised, pecking a kiss to her cheek and down the column of her throat all the way to the dip of her jersey and the swell of her breast, her finger having found its way beneath her knickers, prodding over her hole teasingly. "So beautiful." Harry repeated, finally pumping it in. Louis gasped and arched into Harry, squirming and trying to break from Harry's grasp on her wrists, simply  _aching_ to touch her, tug at her curls and dig her nails into her shoulders. 

" _Daddy_ ," 

Nudging the jersey up Louis' torso with kisses and pecks, Harry kissed over Louis' warm breasts, just on the edge of her nipple, not dipping beneath her bra just yet. "D'you have the princess plug I bought you for your birthday?" 

Nodding, Louis looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "'S under the pillow. Missed you last night, made me feel better." She admitted, blushing. Harry smiled at her softly and gave her a small kiss of reassurance.

"Well now you have me, baby. And don't you ever go another night feeling alone, I'm always just a call away, okay?" Louis nodded. "Good," Harry cooed, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead. She'd taken her finger from Louis now and Louis wasn't embarrassed enough to not whimper for it, rolling her hips against the sheets desperately. "Leave your hands on the pillow, okay? Don't move them." 

She nodded again and followed Harry's order as she let her wrists go to feel around for the plug, but she was becoming more desperate by the second. "This is going to make you tighter, baby. Gonna feel so good." Harry promised, pausing as she lubed the toy up to kiss Louis. Louis sighed into it, fighting desperately to keep herself from moving her hands to feel Harry. "Still stretched from this morning, love?" Harry asked, panting.

Louis blushed, mumbling, "I didn't take it off 'til I had to leave for practice." Hoping Harry hadn't heard, but suspecting she had, Louis shifted her gaze. Eyes widening, Harry looked at Louis in silent amazement. When Louis met her gaze with pink cheeks and an uneasy look in her eye, Harry spoke. 

"You mean you wore it  _all_ day?" Louis looked away again, but gave a small nod in response. "Oh my god,  _babe_ ." Harry said, smiling and kissing Louis excitedly. Louis met Harry's gaze with surprise, not at all expecting the response. " _Babe_ , you've got to do that again, we've got to do that. But next time when I say and where, okay?" Harry asked, giving her another kiss. Louis smiled shyly and nodded, heart fluttering with Harry's praise. 

"You're amazing." Harry said, beaming above her. 

"Thank you, Daddy." She whispered quietly—it only made Harry beam brighter. Kissing her yet again, Harry smiled softly. 

"Alright, now let's get you all plugged up, yeah?" Louis smiled and nodded shyly, a soft blush filling her cheeks. Finally finishing lubing the plug, Harry pressed it to Louis' rim carefully. Clenching her teeth with a hiss and gripping onto whatever she could on the pillow case where she kept her hands, Louis shut her eyes in anticipation. 

"I need you to open your eyes, baby, I need to know that you're alright." Harry cooed, rubbing her thigh soothingly. "Come on, love." Louis did as told and managed to open her eyes despite her burning desire to squeeze them shut and  _scream_ from pleasure as Harry continued pressing the plug inside of her softly, inch by inch. "There we go baby girl," Harry praised, finally popping it in wholly. She smiled and tugged softly at the jewel, making Louis squirm and whimper—it was in and it was in  _firm_. Grinning, Harry kissed Louis again, squeezing her breasts and reveling in the cries she let out in response.

"Can't wait to play with these." She smirked, nibbling on Louis' lip. Louis only panted, crying out when Harry snuck her thumb beneath the cup of her bra and pressed into her nipple. Harry didn't waste another minute before she shifted Louis' jersey up higher and unclasped her bra and tossed it away with the rest of Louis' clothes. She took a nipple in her mouth immediately and sucked, pinching the other between her fingers. 

Louis, responding to the pleasure of the moment and forgetting all else, couldn't help herself and reached for a tug at Harry's curls. Before she could do so, however, Harry pulled off her nipple and gave it a sharp pinch, making Louis cry out in pain. "What did I say about that, Louis?" She prompted.

Realizing herself, Louis looked up at Harry worriedly, unsure how far Harry wanted to go with this ' _Daddy_ ' thing and whether or not she was to be punished. She pulled her hands away immediately, but it was of no use, Harry was already pinning them above her head. Dangerously close and threateningly stern, Harry warned Louis with only mere centimeters between them that it had Louis trying to sink further and further into the pillow. 

"Don't let it happen again." Louis nodded hurriedly and with wide eyes. Harry, seeming satisfied enough, mumbled a quick " _Good_ " and went back to Louis' breasts, sucking on the other nipple and pinching the former—it had Louis moaning immediately. 

"Wanna fuck 'em, Lou. God, I wish I had a cock so I could fuck 'em." Louis whimpered as Harry pushed her breasts together, the squeeze both edging on pain and pleasure. She nipped at them softly, sucking a love bite into the side of one and scraping her teeth over the irritated skin—Harry loved Louis' breasts beyond reason, but Louis never stopped her. "You'd love for daddy to fuck you like that, wouldn't you, baby? Right between the tits?"

"Please, Daddy, do something." Louis panted instead, hoping that Harry's questions were rhetorical. Thankfully so, that seemed to be the case as Harry gave a small laugh at Louis' desperation and soothed over the darkening love bite with her thumb, smiling up at Louis. 

"Patience, baby. Daddy will take care of you." She promised. Louis trusted her completely and fell to silence except for small whimpers she let out as Harry made her way down Louis' torso slowly, marking every inch, hands gripping her breasts. Louis didn't know what to do with herself—each time she'd squirm Harry would have her crying out with a harsh squeeze to her breast, but she had to _do_ something, had to feel in _control_ of something. Finding the only thing she could do without repercussions that weren't her own, Louis allowed herself to be immersed in the pleasure, tugging at the roots of her own hair and mussing it up as she so desperately pleased, trying to find control _somewhere_. 

Keeping up to her promise, Harry tugged Louis' knickers down (also desperately pink) and tossed them aside, sucking two fingers into her mouth and prodding them at Louis' hole. Before Louis could let out the whine bubbling up at the back of her throat as Harry teased her fingers without showing signs of plans to actually please, Harry wrapped her lips around the swollen nub of her heated pussy and pushed her fingers in slowly, pulling out with the initial rejection of Louis' body and pushing them back in slowly. 

All Louis could manage then was " _Oh_ ," and " _Daddy_ ," but it was enough to egg Harry on, fucking her fingers into Louis faster, even squeezing in a third. Louis was tugging at her hair out of desperation, she moaned and screamed and rolled her hips onto Harry's fingers with broken cries of pleasure, wanting desperately to play with her breasts, pinch her nipples and squeeze them until it hurt, but not wanting to disobey Harry. Harry pulled away panting, licking over Louis then kissing up her stomach and sucking a nipple into her mouth, fingers never stilling. 

"God you're so hot." She panted, eyeing the mess Louis made of herself for only a second before smashing their lips in a kiss. Louis could taste herself on Harry's tongue, whimpering with desperation and rolling her hips harder onto Harry's fingers. Her hands twisted into the pillow as the kiss deepened and she moaned when Harry thrust fingers in harder and kept them there, curling them. She pulled away panting.

"Gonna fuck you, now." Louis nodded eagerly, panting, too.

"Please, Daddy." 

Frowning with a passing glance over the untouched vibrator, Harry reached for the strap on and began lubing it up—it was one of the newer toys of their collection, a double ended, pink,  _vibrating_ strap on that Louis insisted they purchase so Harry could get some pleasure from fucking Louis, too, despite Harry's promises that watching Louis get fucked was pleasure enough. It only vibrated on Harry's part, which she found absurdly unfair, but paid back for by letting Louis take control of the remote and, thus, Harry's pleasure. Louis loved being in control and Harry loved watching Louis get off on it. 

Making quick of shedding herself of her clothes—she never wore knickers and sports bras were her best friend—Harry quickly strapped herself over Louis, the cold lube dripping onto her tan torso as Harry slowly eased herself onto her part of the toy. It wasn't a terrible stretch, but with a hiss Harry managed to sink onto it fully, smiling sheepishly as Louis watched her. She was quick to catch Louis' lips in a kiss and Louis let out a surprised moan. 

"Can I fuck you with it? In the mouth?" Harry asked calmly, as nonchalant as talking about the time of day. Louis eyes fluttered open as she felt herself pooling at the core, shocked by the question but not unpleasantly so. Louis nodded and said nothing, rolling out her tongue for Harry to fuck. 

Cursing, Harry pulled up and kneed her way closer to Louis' mouth, holding the front of the strap on out until she reached Louis' tongue. Louis wrapped her lips around it obediently, eyes watching Harry rather than the toy. "You're such a good girl, baby." She cooed softly, petting Louis' hair back and balancing herself with a hand on Louis' wrists as she let the toy sink further into Louis' mouth. The further she let it sink, the more furrowed Louis' brows became until tears sprouted in her eyes and she was gagging around it—Harry pulled away and fucked back in in slow, short movements, sometimes venturing further and further in until Louis was gagging once again and other times pleased with simple thrusts. Continuing this pattern, Harry fucked into Louis' mouth more rapidly, each thrust followed by the soft sound of Louis' gagging. 

"That's it, baby." Harry panted in praise. She pulled out and back in again, dragging the cock slowly over Louis' tongue until she was pushing it in all the way and Louis' eyes were widening as she was squirmed under Harry's restraining grasp. "You're doing so well, love." She promised. Louis tried to breathe, wide eyes on Harry as she gagged under the toy, wrestling to let Harry know she couldn't breathe. She held it there, just for a second more, before pulling out completely. 

With tears in her eyes Louis  gasped and began coughing and sputtering for air, taking in deep breaths and trying to breathe. Harry pressed kisses all around her wet face softly, taking her between her arms and soothing over her cheek with a reassuring thumb, promising Louis that she was a good girl, that she was perfect, and beautiful, coddling her. 

"You did so good, baby. So good, daddy's good girl, yeah?" Finally having caught her breath, Louis looked up at Harry, panting. Harry smiled down at her softly, but with pride. "Wanna hold the remote now?" 

Nodding, Louis croaked, " _Please_." Harry smiled and placed a kiss to Louis' forehead, as she pulled back and lined herself up.

"Got me all nice and wet, darling—it's beautiful, just perfect." She praised. Louis gasped as Harry pushed the head in slowly, sliding in inch by inch. It was a wide stretch and Louis tried to accommodate it, hissing and clenching her teeth as Harry pressed on. 

"Daddy, please," Louis pleaded, hands twisting above her head. "Need to touch you, need to feel—" Louis' cut off by another hiss as Harry presses further and Harry pecks her nose sweetly. 

"In a little, baby, we're almost there." Pushing the rest of the way in, Harry kissed over Louis' chest and stomach, nudging her jersey to the side and pressing kisses to her shoulders. "It's okay, baby. You're okay." She cooed, "So beautiful."

When Harry thought she was ready, she pressed a kiss to Louis' nose and coaxed her death-gripped hands apart, lacing them with her own, remote in one, pulling out and fucking back into her slowly. Louis gasped, her body tensing in response, eyes shut and hands squeezing Harry's. 

"Daddy, faster." She pleaded through clenched teeth, eyes still shut. Harry did as told and began snapping her hips against Louis' quicker and with more intent—passionate still and with all the more intensity. When Louis managed to open her eyes, Harry's were burning into hers. With a particularly hard thrust Louis slid her thumb over the remote and Harry all but crumbled over her, arms giving out almost fully before she caught herself, hips stuttering to a halt as she bit back a moan.

" _Fuck_ ," 

Louis whined with a small pout, rolling her hips onto the cock in an effort to get Harry to fuck into her again. Calming herself, Harry managed to get her hips rolling again at a steady pace. 

"God, baby," She panted, letting out a soft cry as Louis clicked the button again. She tried to continue, but with a small  _ah_ , Harry was pleasurably defeated until Louis felt suited to take her thumb off the button. Panting as she blinked her eyes open when the vibrations finally stopped, Harry shook her head. "You don't know what you do to me."

After that Harry began fucking into Louis harder, intense and passionate, but now looking for the end. She rolled her hips and listened as Louis mewled into her hair and clenched her fist, sucking a nipple softly into her mouth and following it with the soft bounces her thrusts made. Every time Louis turned the vibrations on Harry resolved to thrust into Louis with all that she had and hold herself there, and now Louis was doing it on purpose.

"Call me daddy." Harry breathed into her neck, squeezing Louis' hands in a desperate plea—they were both so close. With another press of the button and a groan from Harry, Louis obeyed. 

" _Daddy_ ,"

" _God_ , you've got to stop doing that." Harry pleaded, half groaning as Louis buzzed the toy in half second intervals. "I won't last long." She tried, kissing Louis so she'd stop. In a desperate attempt to get Louis to drop the remote altogether, Harry fucked into Louis hard, nudging the all but forgotten plug with her knee. 

With a desperate cry and clench of her hands against Harry's, Louis dropped the remote onto the mattress as she arched at the touch. Trying to pull her hand from Harry's, Louis tried to break the kiss and feel around the mattress,

"Don't take your hands from mine." Harry demanded, biting into Louis' bottom lip dominantly. "And don't try to find the remote."

"But—"

" _Don't_." Harry repeated sternly, eyes rough on Louis'.

With a cry of defeat Louis sobbed in pleasure—she couldn't find it in her to disobey Harry ever, much less her  _Daddy_ , the person who promised to take care of her. Louis felt so small and so taken care of all at once—she found pleasure in being  _owned_ , dominated, told what she could and couldn't do. " _Daddy_ ," 

"You close, baby?" With every thrust Harry made, there was an opposite action taken to her own pussy, the toy inside of her moving with the toy inside Louis and it only made them each more desperate. "C'mon, baby," She cooed, nibbling over Louis' lip.

" _Cum_." As much as Louis hated to disappoint Harry, on the verge of tears she shook her head.

"Can't daddy." She sobbed, "I need more _."_  

Almost immediately, Harry began thrusting into Louis harder, the resounding sound of skin slapping skin white noise against Louis' louder and louder cries. Wrenching her hand from Louis', Harry rubbed Louis clit with purpose, eyes burning into Louis', watching as they rolled back with her cries of desperation.

" _Please_ ,"

" _Cum_." Harry commanded, tugging Louis' hair between their laced fingers and pressing harder against her clit. 

Gasping, Louis squirmed and found purchase in Harry's hair as she felt her orgasm rolling over her, taking her inch by inch, " _Daddy_ ,"

Mouth drying as she watched Louis come undone beneath her, Harry snatched the remote and turned it to the highest, no touch setting, fucking into Louis and gripping her breasts as she chased her own high, dragging out Louis' who dug her fingers into Harry's shoulders with loud cries and pants of  _ah_ 's at the over stimulation. " _Fuck_ , baby."

" _Daddy_ ," She begged, sobbing, "Daddy, please, no more."

"Just a little more, baby, I'm almost there." Harry groaned, fucking into Louis with short, fast thrusts, just about to cum. "Call me daddy, baby, one more time just call me daddy." Harry pleaded with shut eyes, rolling her hips against Louis' with a stutter, the vibrations making her more and more desperate with every second.

"Daddy, please cum." Louis breathed in a whimper, trying to keep her own eyes from clamping shut with another wave of pleasure coursing through her, fingers digging into Harry's shoulders.

"Fuck, Lou." Harry moaned, biting her lip as her orgasm wracked over her body. With a soft cry of " _Daddy_ ," Louis came, too, holding onto Harry to keep her from floating away with the pleasure. Calming from her orgasm, Harry moved her hips against Louis' shortly and then not at all, breathing into her neck heavily, hands softening around Louis' bosom.

She started by kissing softly at Louis' neck, then her damp chest and between her collar bones, waiting for her to catch her breath, too, mumbling a small " _I love you, baby, I love you so much,_ " between each peck. Pecking her final kisses around the base of Louis' neck and beneath her jersey on her shoulders, Harry unstrapped and carefully removed the toy from them both, curling herself around Louis as their breaths finally calmed, cuddling just as they always did after fucking.

"Harry?" Louis asked quietly. She was threading her fingers through Louis' hair soothingly, willing them both to sleep.

"Yes, Lou?" 

"I just wanted to know if I could call you Harry again." She said, holding back a giggle. Scoffing and rolling her eyes as she'd seen Louis do many times, Harry grabbed Louis by the waist and flipped her over, making her giggle loudly. 

Harry rolled her eyes again. "Of course you can call me Harry, you know that." She said, cocking a brow as she fixed Louis' jersey so that it was worn properly, covering her torso and just beneath her bum, pecking a kiss to her nose. 

Louis allowed herself to be babied as she played with loose ringlets of Harry's hair, sighing contentedly. "I know." She admitted, giggling again. "What was all that about, anyway? The daddy thing?" 

Harry shrugged, pouting and lacing her fingers with Louis'. "I dunno. Just wanted to try it." 

Louis grinned. "I liked it."

Grinning back, Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering quietly, as if in secret, "I did, too."

They giggled quietly together, wrapped up in each other's arms, talking quietly, looking at the normality of which their hands fit together, the fatefulness of it. Louis sighed, though, pouting. 

"What's wrong, baby?"

"We didn't get to use the vibrator. 'S my favorite." Chuckling, Harry wrapped Louis up in her arms and rested her cheek against her forehead. 

"Was thinking about that, too. We could use it later, you know. Still have to get this one outta ya." Harry teased, pressing against the jewel of the butt plug gently. Gasping, Louis squirmed away from the touch, huffing when Harry chuckled.

"Ican'tbreathe." Louis murmured, to which Harry hummed in reply,

"What was that?" 

Huffing and pushing as far back as she could within Harry's restraining grasp, Louis grumbled, "I can't _breathe_ , Harry! Your knockers make it damn hard to  _breathe_!"

Harry smirked, then pouted. "I've been told. I thought you liked them, though." 

Louis scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Thought wrong, you did."

"Weird, I could've _sworn_ the last time we got caught by your mum you had your face between my breasts, kissing them all around and telling me how much you loved them, how much they were _yours_ and nobody else's." Harry hummed, hugging Louis into her side. 

Louis rolled her eyes, defeated but defiantly. "You're damn right, they're mine. I better not see you letting anyone else touch them." 

Harry pouted, whining softly. "Not even me?" 

"Nope."

"And when I have to shower?"

"I'll shower _with_ you, in that way you're clean and your boobs remain mine." She permitted with a soft, tired smile.

Harry grinned, humming as she caught Louis' lips, kissing her slowly. "Well, I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and lots of love to [annalee](smittenkittenlouis.tumblr.com)!!! tell me what you think!
> 
> greetings and follows just as welcome;  
> requests [here](grapelout.tumblr.com/ask) (: X


End file.
